<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>『天使』的自白书 by mistcity94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404047">『天使』的自白书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94'>mistcity94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistcity94/pseuds/mistcity94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一个写了就是用来让双子make love的故事。<br/>97设定是字母圈S/M的关系，一个是推理小说家一个是人民教师，两人之间是有点扭曲的炮友，有过激做爱情节。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>七濑陆是在那天临近傍晚的时候才在酒店内睡醒的。<br/>
当时的他还没有办法让自己从昨晚和当日白天和九条天之间激烈的性爱中缓和过来。陆在偌大的双人床上抬起手，才注意到颈部与手部被捆绑过绳结的地方依旧带着淡淡的瘀红，暧昧的吻痕显眼地落在他的胸口，变成了早就被镌于那处的刺青。<br/>
陆一头埋进带着清爽的柠檬味的被褥里，清爽扑鼻的味道让他稍微清醒了几分，其中却同样掺杂的扑面而来的欢爱过后的气息。<br/>
柠檬是这次他们做爱时用的润滑液的味道，和九条天平时会穿的衬衫上带着的气相似。陆抱紧怀里的被单，下半身并没有多少粘腻的不适感，看来天已经帮他清理过了，就和之前这个男人会对他做的一样。</p><p>侧躺着的陆斜眼瞟向酒店临窗的方向，戴着眼镜的九条天正倚靠在靠背椅上，单薄的长浴衣在他身上反而显得整洁禁欲，只是专注地继续着他的工作。那人平时常用的笔记本电脑此刻正在黄昏间亮着淡淡的蓝光。陆眼见着天修长的手指在键盘上飘飞，在昏沉中最先想到的却全是自己被这双手玩弄爱抚、把那些震动的玩具塞进他身体里的模样。<br/>
微眯起泛着水雾的双瞳，陆就这么偷瞄天的那双手，他没有出声打扰。<br/>
九条天向来不喜欢自己在工作的时候被人打断，陆和这个推理小说家上床过不止一次，好歹也是东拼西凑地知道了一些对方的好恶，当然，这点对天的了解目前仅限于陆清楚怎么讨好天可以让他硬得更快而已。</p><p>上床？实际上，他们两个人之间甚至根本不能算是“上床”这种健全的关系，七濑陆不会这么认为，而他觉得九条天肯定更不会这么认为。<br/>
七濑陆想到这里一言不发地转了个身，回想起九条天两天前以他要参加今年的推理作者聚会为由邀请他一起来横滨度假的事。为此陆特地在暑假抽了点空，可在被天骗来后，那男人只是和他一起开了个房，根本没有提过要不要一起出门约会，之后几乎所有的时间都用在了做爱上面。至于发布会的当晚则是陆一个人被天丢到了酒店房间里，不仅得空看着窗外与他无关的夕阳海滩却无所事事，到了最后陆还得处理这个回来时已经喝得烂醉的名人作家，帮着扛进浴室后胃里的香槟是没少吐，出来后掐着他的腰该做的也没少做。在荒废一整晚外加一整个白天后，陆唯一能让自己早被欲潮冲乱的脑子搞清楚的只有千万别对天主动提出的“同行邀请”抱有什么美好的期待，他的S这种时候想要的多半只是个能够解决自己生理需求的床伴，而那个愿意听九条天话也有那方面需要的M恰好就是他七濑陆罢了。</p><p>九条天正在打字的手还是没有停下，男人的瘦削的身形背着光，途中摘下眼镜点着闭目养神的表情也着实是养眼，甚至让躺在床上的陆走了些神。七濑陆在这种时候总会感慨九条天有张天生好看的脸，他平时的好友圈里恐怕怎么找都没可能找到另一个和这位名作家、这种绝对的社会精英带着一样气质的人。况且与那个男人在温文尔雅的公众形象不同，在七濑陆面前出现的九条天只是坐在那里就已经带着引人战栗却同样优雅迷人的气场，单是这些就已经让陆无从抗拒，不深的交集反倒让他爱上了这个漂亮男人光鲜皮相下的另一副脸孔。</p><p>七濑陆小心地从床边坐起，一丝不挂的腿心还留着属于天的吻痕，在双脚落地后，陆才发觉自己虚脱的下半身早就因为昏迷前的捆绑和数次性爱而难以站立行走，但最后他还是披着单薄的白衬衫，踮着脚尖想要从九条天的身后接近对方。微蓝的电脑屏幕上显示的还是那位作家正在写的新书稿件，陆在前倾身体时正好看到了文稿最右的那几行。</p><p>【新堂典司盲目地追寻着他心目中的出云凛久。仅管他们从未真正见过面，典司知道所有关于凛久的事，知道凛久伸出的手可以把他从地狱拉去天堂，那个时候，典司认为自己找到了救赎。<br/>
他从未料想到想要接触这个人居然那么简单，在发出消息后的一星期后，出云凛久如新堂典司的计划一样和他见面了。<br/>
或许真正的凛久并不是所谓的『天使』，典司其实比任何人都清楚这一点。那么他应该证明出云凛久是天使的反面吗？其实他也没有做好心理准备。<br/>
「我之前从很多人那里听说过您的事。」等他们落座后，那位青年最先开口说话了：「他们和我说，您是一位侦探，所以我只能麻烦你了。」<br/>
「新堂先生，我被死神缠上了。」】</p><p>凛久，りく，Riku。<br/>
七濑陆不置可否地笑了笑，自己不过是九条天的床伴，他可不会单纯到一个名字读音和自己相近的角色出现在了天正在写的新书里就会受宠若惊。陆伸出双臂想要环住天的肩膀，临近天的后颈时总能闻到一股清爽的甜味，他知道自己的身上肯定也沾了些。九条天在出席公开场所时会有抹香水的习惯，而昨晚这男人给予他的只有暴风骤雨，七濑陆能记得那些令自己兴奋难耐的疼痛，自然更记得自己身上所留下的天的气息。只要通过一个恶作剧般的拥抱，他们的身上的香味又会重新相融，陆迷恋这种感觉。</p><p>“我知道你在后面，陆。”<br/>
似乎是因为早就发现了他，坐在靠背椅上的男人摘下眼镜，侧身抚摸向了陆的侧脸。天用指尖撩拨着陆柔软的鬓发，扬起的唇角随后便吻了上去：“醒了？你睡了很久。”<br/>
“九条老师真忙啊，刚才一直都在工作。”<br/>
陆一边这么说着一边走到了天的身前，而天也早就意会地将合上的电脑放回桌面。眼前的那男人只是一抬手便把陆拉入了怀里，天让陆背对着自己坐在腿边，苍白手的直接抚向陆赤裸在外的小腹。七濑陆知道自己的S很喜欢用这种姿势和他说话，因为只有这种时候他们谁都不用去看谁的表情。<br/>
“明明陆自己才是给人教书的老师，却在叫我‘老师’……”九条天就在他身后，鼻息扑向他的耳背，七濑陆感觉到那男人正在啮咬他的颈部，那处早在更早前就已经留下过天的齿痕，只不过这一次天又把这痕迹印得更深：“是啊，我可是很忙的，那么对明知这点还要占用我时间的陆，我该怎么处置呢？”</p><p>“我现在不想被九条老师用绳子捆住啊。”陆带着天的手摸向自己的大腿内侧，好让天可以碰到先前对方在那里留下的红痕，又轻飘飘地说道：“你看，能摸到吧？”<br/>
“陆会疼吗？”<br/>
“不是痛……只是天哥已经在我的身上已经留下那么多痕迹了，就对我温柔点嘛。”<br/>
在听到了陆的称呼后，九条天停下了正在啃咬陆的肩膀的动作，那男人轻叹一声。原本停留在陆腿间有些粗暴的揉捏变成更温柔的爱抚：“陆，安全词是你想让我停下来才会用的。别总是把这个当成对我撒娇和邀请我的工具啊。”<br/>
“那么，我叫九条老师‘天哥’的时候，你就不愿意用正常的方式和我做爱了吗？”<br/>
“……真拿陆没办法。”天吻向陆的耳垂，他在陆的耳边吹了口气：“用这么大胆的姿势坐在椅子上，陆是在诱惑我哦。”<br/>
“当然，我在很努力地勾引你啊……”<br/>
七濑陆抿起唇，身后的男人用手架住他的腰，用再次勃起的阴茎也抵向了陆的身后，在那处早就被调教过的穴口磨蹭着。<br/>
“陆知道该怎么做的，过来。”</p><p>对七濑陆来说，九条天的确是个理想的上床对象。每次在被天拥抱时，陆都不需要考虑他们的关系和感情究竟是什么，他们只是恰好有着在性爱方面天生契合的身体，恰好又遇到了彼此，像是达成了某种默契一样沉溺在这种单纯的肉体关系之中，却绝不会对彼此说出什么真正感性的词汇，就像现在。<br/>
陆背对着天，却配合的岔开双腿。而天将润滑液挤入了陆正在开合的后穴，冰凉的手指将那些液体推入，又开始做起必要的扩张。陆也在这过程中将手探向了天的阴茎，让那管胶管中的液体也有一部分在那时滴到了他的手上，接着握住天的肉柱上下撸动。<br/>
“这么快就有精神了？”因为胶管内多余的液体，肉柱在陆的抚弄下变得更加滑腻，陆像是在恶作剧般用指尖点了一下天龟头的前端，在听到天短促的低吟后轻笑道：“这里开始涨大的时候会一跳一跳的，好可爱——”<br/>
“陆，哈……”肉棒受到刺激的天又往陆的体内推入了一根手指，他长呼一口气，指尖在陆的媚肉处顶了顶：“乖，先帮我带套，不然陆被内射时会难受到掉眼泪吧？”<br/>
“嗯……”下身传来的快感让陆抿了抿唇，“我没有哭过。”<br/>
“陆不记得了？哭过啊，就上次。”<br/>
天移出插入陆后穴的手指，他从桌边拿起安全套，本想要用嘴撕开包装，可是陆却在那时扶住天的肉柱，未等天反应过来就闭眼坐了下去，柔软的肉壁随后便包裹住了天的阴茎。陆因为快感侧头看向天，那双红瞳也因为欲望而被渲染出了一层柔色：“我说，天，你不愿意无套和我做吗？”<br/>
“陆真贪心啊。”天沉默片刻后丢开安全套的包装，轻吻过陆诱人的翼骨，像是压抑着什么似的低声道：“明明昏倒前还说着不行了。”<br/>
“因为昨晚和今早都在做吗，嗯——”陆尝试着扭动腰肢，满足地轻声呻吟：“就好像，哈啊……射不出精液了一样，可是后面还是空空的，只有这样才能舒服……哈……”<br/>
“那这次就不用前面去。”天从身后拽住陆的手腕，而陆的双脚则完全从地面悬空，身体唯一的支点只有被天所掌握的部分。身后的男人以这种姿势贴在陆耳边低声说道：“陆平时不是很喜欢在射不出来的时候高潮吗？干性高潮。”</p><p>“干性……？嗯，唔……”<br/>
甚至还没有等他说完，陆就已经被天拉得身体后仰，天的阴茎在陆的后穴中插入得更深，龟头的部分则更是用力顶弄进了深处的柔软腺体，突如其来刺激让陆的身体猛颤了一下，上身的衬衫也因此而散落开来，露出了已经凸起的红缨和那周围早已被咬下的吻痕。<br/>
“天……嗯啊，别那么突然…嗯！”<br/>
“安全词是‘哥哥’啊，我们定过的。”天又一次拉近陆，将分身用力地向前顶弄，“陆想我顺着你的意思，应该怎么叫？”<br/>
“哥……天，天哥……”<br/>
捣入陆体内的阴茎发出咕啾的水声，而那些液体也在那时随着之后天的抽插被挤进又卷出，顺着陆的大腿滴落在地面。天力度恰好地冲撞让陆的身体因为快感而颤抖，他甚至没法让自己的双脚落地，只能尽可能地配合天的动作，断断续续地呻吟道：“天哥，太快了，会，会从椅子上掉下去……”<br/>
“陆如果真的掉下去，我也会好好把陆抱紧的。”带着早已低哑的声线，天将自己的头埋进陆的肩膀，下身更加用力的往那紧致的部分顶弄：“陆觉得我会抓不住你？”<br/>
“啊，没有，可是……天哥，我……”<br/>
小腹升腾而起的热度让陆难耐地轻吟出声，他的前端分明酸涩的得厉害，可是相比之下只属于后穴的快感却在不断累积，陆在那一过程中失神地几乎无法保持平衡，天也在陆身后松开了自己的手。<br/>
那或许只是一个恶作剧，就像陆平时也会对天做的那样，陆在临近高潮时向前跌去，就在他将要真正摔落在地面之前，他身后的男人伸手捞住他的腰，又再一次把他向后拉去。<br/>
“嗯——！”</p><p>一瞬间的失重让陆的身体变得比平时更加敏感，偌大的肉柱也因此更用力地顶入陆的体内，随后紧接着的几次都发出糜乱又暧昧的水声，惹得陆浑身发颤。他被天托着下巴转向侧面，随后那男人便镬住了他的唇。舌尖相抵的交缠着卷出银丝，天故意用含住陆的舌尖发出声音，刺激地陆更兴奋的地扭动腰肢，发出断续的呻吟。<br/>
“天哥…这么接吻……好厉害……”<br/>
“陆，看吧？我说过…会把陆抱紧的。”<br/>
九条天擅长接吻，也知道用最恰到好处的方式撩拨陆的情绪，两人间不知是多少次的性爱经历早就让这个男人深谙陆身体的每一处私密的位置。天揽住陆的腰的那只手抚向陆的胸口，揉捏着陆早就带着痕迹的乳首，像是要把陆揉进身体一样，在陆的体内更变本加厉地顶撞。就在即将让陆大脑缺氧的深吻的间隙，陆听到了天的低语：<br/>
“我不会放手的，这种只有我能满足得了的身子……这张只有我能看到的爱要的脸，陆，你想凭这个样子溜到哪里去？”<br/>
“嗯啊，那就，抱紧我……嗯，天哥，我要，要去了——”<br/>
开合的后穴还在被坚硬的阴茎抽插，天的爱抚与亲吻刺激着陆每一处敏感。席卷全身的欲潮让早已迷乱的陆兴奋的扭动身体，肉壁也不受控制收缩，他痉挛地陷入高潮，前端没有因此而射精，而是因为失禁而不断溢出的透明的液体。<br/>
“…前面，前面出来了，嗯啊啊啊！！”<br/>
“哈，陆，陆……”<br/>
天在那刻拔出阴茎，贴着陆在颤抖中下意识夹紧的大腿再次抽弄了几下，白浊的精液混杂着陆前端淌出的液体，一起顺着两人的腿部淌落在地板。酒店的宽敞的房间内一时间只能听到两个人的喘息，天吻向陆的脖颈，把陆抱起带回了酒店的床面。</p><p>“天，哈啊，哈……”<br/>
陆瘫倒在柔软的床铺上，抬眼往那个压在他身上的男人看去。两人零散挂在身上的衣物自然是没了什么遮蔽的作用，天在浴衣散落后敞露在外的苍白肉体此刻正因为欲望泛着玫红色，望着那肌肉恰好带着男性魅力的胸肌，他在迷蒙间抬手往那处摸去。<br/>
他碰到了天的心脏的位置，暖的，跳得很厉害，在他的手指覆向那处时，眼前这男人的喘气声明显变得比之前更重了，陆多少清楚这是为什么，空洞的心底总算是被填充了些许满足感——至少他还拥有可以撩拨动九条天的引力，至少……<br/>
“在做什么呢？陆。”<br/>
天任由陆抚摸着自己的胸口，双手却已经重新架起了陆还在发颤的小腿：“从刚才开始就一直在看我，认真点啊。”<br/>
“九条老师好白啊，看上去不像是真实存在的人……我想想，天使，这样的吗？”<br/>
“哦？我是天使，那和我做爱的陆是什么？”天捧住陆的脚踝，垂身往陆因为快感而蜷起的脚趾吻去：“在我面前总是摆出这副诱人的样子，陆是妖精吧？莲南希那种的。”<br/>
“哎呀，九条老师觉得我会吸食你的精气吗？”听着天在亲吻自己的脚趾时发出的带着磁性的低喘，陆在高潮的余韵间勾起嘴角，又任由压在身上的男人掰开他早就酥麻的大腿：“天哥，你不喜欢我露出这种表情？”<br/>
“哪有，欲求不满又淫乱的陆也很可爱，我爱着你哦。”<br/>
爱着他？那多半是谎言。就和之前不知道多少次一样，从这个房间离开后，他们就会重新变成关系生疏的陌生人。七濑陆倒是不介意被自己的性伴侣形容成淫乱的人，毕竟九条天确实有着能让自己满意的床技和着实迷人的脸，况且这笔赌上他身体的交易还不见得是他吃亏。<br/>
“天哥，刚才怎么不射进我的肚子里了？”感觉到天在射精后再次重新挺立的肉柱正在蹭过自己的小腹，陆以面对面的姿势将带着些许肌肉却修长柔韧的双腿缠上了天的腰部：“陆这里饿了。”<br/>
“饿了吗？”天用手指抠弄着陆的密部，指尖激地陆连番喘息。“那陆这张贪心的小嘴要喂些什么才能饱？陆来告诉我吧。”<br/>
“嗯，精液……”陆因液体而变得滑腻的大腿就那么缠着天的腰磨蹭着，他的身体起伏，每一个动作都充斥着渴求：“陆想喝天的精液，天哥，把你的肉棒插进来，深一点，再往里面一点。”<br/>
“深一点？还要多深？”天将粗长阴茎顶在陆的穴口，在亲吻陆的耳垂时轻笑道：“…上次陆这么要求的时候，就已经爽到自己失去意识了。”<br/>
“哈啊，天哥不也一样吗？总是没多久就会射、……啊啊——”<br/>
压在陆上身的男人显然不准备给陆把整句话说完的机会。这一次天用力将阴茎捣入了陆的体内，完全可以将人压制的体位也让肉柱的龟头顶弄向陆体内的深处。</p><p>“嗯啊，天哥，就这样，这样……”<br/>
陆下意识地将手指划向天的后背，他几乎没有了可以迎合天的力气，只是那一下的快感就让他全身痉挛，柔软的肉壁也在那一刻紧紧地吸附柱了天的阴茎。<br/>
“陆，呃…………”突如其来地刺激让压在他身上的男人双腿发软，险些就因为这一下而缴械的天轻喘着地咬向陆的脖颈，在将下身往前顶去的同时将手揉向陆的臀瓣：“夹那么紧吗？妖精。”<br/>
“嗯呐，嗯，嗯……”陆软绵绵地应着，迷醉在快乐之中的他此时已经没法再说出一句话，收缩的穴肉和也挤压着缠弄着天的那根让他欲罢不能的肉柱，惹得身上的人满足地沉声低叹。天显然也没了说话的余裕，只是闭眼移动着下身，手掌几次拍过陆不太安分乱动的大腿，连着肉体交媾的水声、耻骨撞击发出的声音外，两人的乳首触碰，发出情色的喘息。<br/>
“嗯，哈……陆……”<br/>
天在床上翻过陆的身体，一边将手指插入陆的口中，指尖夹住陆早就酥麻的舌头，害得陆口水淌落。感觉到身后的男人以后入的姿势又在自己的体内抽插了几次，陆的后穴像是要榨干他的那根一样紧紧吸住又松开，他在那之后便被天扶住了小腹，对方轻咬着他的肩膀，又闭眼将精液完全注入了陆的体内。<br/>
“啊，啊啊啊！天，天……”<br/>
填满身体的热流让陆软软地发出媚叫，本想攥住床单的手很快就被天身后的男人扣住。天的肤色要比陆白皙上不少，此时力度却绝对不小，陆感觉到对方将修长的手指插入他的指缝，又用力地合握。天就趴在他的身后，性感又粗重的喘息扑向他的后颈，小腹被那个男人的精液填满的快感混杂着更奇异的满足感，激得陆鼻尖开始酸涩。<br/>
“天哥，天哥的精液……在肚子里，进来了好多，哈，哈啊……”<br/>
肚子好很涨，也很难受，不过，反正男人也怀不上。<br/>
陆再一次被天翻转过身，他弯着眉毛看向天依旧带着红潮喘息的脸，在神情恍惚间扶摸向自己还在起伏的小腹。男人的身体可不存在孕育后代的子宫，那些留在他腹中的精液也确实也只会让他觉得不适。只是相比平时一定会做好安全措施的天，陆还是更喜欢被天填满的感觉。仅管这种违背生理的要求总会让他在结束后难受到真的有些想哭。</p><p>“陆？”<br/>
天托住陆的下巴，本倾身吻向身下人的唇。可先前还在娇吟的陆却异常的安静，在对方真正凑近自己前，陆下意识地别开了头。<br/>
天的动作顿了顿，但对陆突然间的有些疏离的回避，他甚至没有表现出半点意外。陆在躲开时便有些后悔地抬头看，他在那时被那男人用和黄昏相近浅色眸子注视着，天垂下眼帘，又探向陆的小腹：“肚子这里不舒服了？”<br/>
为了不让自己去细究的那个眼神究竟包含了什么想法，陆移开视线，诚实地回答：“嗯，不舒服。”<br/>
“所以我刚才说了的。”天用手掌压向陆的小腹正在起伏的部分：“陆上次也哭过。”<br/>
“我没有哭。”<br/>
“哭过的。”<br/>
“我没……”<br/>
陆刚想反驳什么，但这次却被天补回了被躲开的那个吻，对方的唇像羽毛一样覆在他的唇上，浅淡的呼吸也这么扑在陆的脸上。天扒开了陆想要遮住眼睛的手，在注意到那边刚流下不久的泪迹，将拇指的指腹移向了陆的眼角。<br/>
“陆太好猜了，你看，你在哭。”<br/>
“……我才不会因为肚子涨就哭。”七濑陆抿了抿唇，同样是身为成年男性，但面对九条天时他总归是更被动的那方，他比天更早一步地用手背擦过眼角，又答道：“天，可以不要这么盯着我看吗？”</p><p>“好，我不看你。”<br/>
天撑起身子，想要把埋在陆体内的那部分拔出，可身下人却在那时敏感地颤抖了一下，用脚勾住了天的腿：“等一下，天，别……”<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
“别，先别拔出来……”陆用手拽住天散落在腰边的浴衣，脱力地轻喘道：“精液会，会漏出来的。”<br/>
“留在肚子里陆会更难受吧？”天将陆的头扣向自己的肩膀，两人的下身依旧保持着连合的状态。陆感觉自己的双脚悬空，他被天搂着腰抱起，鼻尖还能嗅到星点天头发上余留的香水味，他想张嘴咬一下这个男人的肩膀，但那时天就用手揉了揉他的头发。<br/>
“陆明明可以对我说的，感觉不舒服的时候就应该提前对我说。”</p><p>“……就这样好了。”陆像小动物一样用头发蹭过天的脖颈，谎言说多了也会变成真心话，而他大概是早就流离在了这种状态：“天的精液被射进我的肚子里……哈，就这样好了。”<br/>
七濑陆对九条天总是带着有着天生的亲近，对方偶尔简单的动作都能给予他绝对的安全感。如果不是如此，他们之间也根本不可能建立这种需要双方绝对信任的“伴侣”关系，毕竟，七濑陆在昏沉间带着些许庆幸的想到，可能除了他之外，几乎不可能有人能在做爱这一方面受得了九条天。就像是这一次的“约会”一样，陆几乎已经分辨不清在床上天给予他的到底是疼痛更多还是欢愉更多，而刚才的那段性爱已经能算是天对他最温柔的一面了。<br/>
酒店的房间在那时已经彻底黑去，陆被天抱去了浴室，他在浸入宽大的浴缸的热水中后打了个激灵。<br/>
“陆，我明天就得提前回去了。”天揽住陆，依旧埋在陆体内的那部分还没急着拔出，他用手指刮了刮怀中人像红莓一样凸起的乳尖：“你还在休假吧？如果不急着走的话可以在这附近玩玩，想买什么东西都可以刷我给你的那张卡。”<br/>
“我之前就没有刷过你的卡，而且九条老师都已经帮我付好这几天住豪华酒店的费用了。”陆因为天的话稍微从昏沉中清醒了过来，说是被冷水灌醒都不夸张，他故作无所谓地用手掠过自己的头发，开口时却觉得喉咙痛了起来：“哎呀，我是不是赚到了？之后正好能一个人去海边玩玩，也不用被谁看到我和您在一起，误会了我们的关系。”<br/>
“陆，我也想多在这里留一会。”天蹙了蹙眉，又搭住陆的肩膀：“我明天在京都有一场签售会，或者你和我一起坐飞机……”<br/>
“我们两个也没有那么熟。”陆抬手打开搭在自己肩边的那只手：“所以您不需要费时间对我解释多余的事哦，您太客气了。”<br/>
“……陆、”<br/>
“够了。”<br/>
陆打断了天的话，或许是因为之前喊累了，他哑着声音问道：“再和你一起坐飞机去别的地方？那么名作家九条先生，你会把你的地下性偶带到签售会这种公开场合吗？还是继续把他丢在哪边的酒店里？”<br/>
“我没想过把你看成……”</p><p>“我才没有想过给你‘添麻烦’……是吧？”<br/>
七濑陆在浴缸中环住自己的身体，那里的每一处都带着痕迹，而他微笑着往为自己打下这些的男人看去：“天，你眼中的我是随便到哪都能被你打包的玩具？还是别的什么？”<br/>
陆意识到了自己询问这些一定是因为头脑发热，他们的关系从来不是为了变得正常才建立，可他放轻声音，在天的怀中缓缓问道：<br/>
“我们之间，哈…究竟是算什么？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>※※※<br/>
新堂典司盲目地追寻着他心目中的出云凛久。<br/>
凛久与自己毫无相似点的姓氏，凛久的家庭，凛久的工作和生活……他像影子一样渗透进了出云凛久的世界。他知道凛久的作息时间，知道凛久确切的住址，知道凛久的爱好和凛久常去的地方，所有新堂典司知道的信息早已超过了陌生人应有的范畴，也是绝对的越界，更别说他们从未见面，在典司的计划里，最开始他甚至没有考虑过与凛久“相遇”的这个选项。<br/>
无论出云凛久提出什么样的要求，都不会影响新堂典司想要最终的结果。愈是以正常人的身份注视着那份美好的事物他便会愈发痛苦，那疼痛坼裂开的伪装之下满是面目全非之物，罪孽缠身的新堂典司就是这样的存在。<br/>
本该只差最后了。<br/>
本该早就已经注定好了，在他们相遇之前。<br/>
他随时都可以毁掉这个人，为他所经历的那些找到一个合理的报复形式，只是他不想这么轻易就结束。<br/>
但令新堂典司没有想到的是，出云凛久想要的，是让他成为自己的救世主。<br/>
※※※</p><p>九条天觉得自己绝对不是一个容易上瘾的人。<br/>
就算苦于应酬，他也不会对酒精或者尼古丁之类的东西产生任何依赖，至于对性快感带来的多巴胺分泌，他的享受经常克制，不会沉醉其中，更不会糜烂地只沉醉于仅仅以“肉体契合”这种理由而维持的亲密关系。对单一事物的成瘾反应是危险的，只去将视线转向一人是过度，脑海无法控制每一次与那个人的接触是过度，渴望见面的心情是过度，累积的燥郁就像恼人的戒断反应，同样是过度。九条天不会允许“过度”，他只能告诉自己，不该过度。<br/>
七濑陆身上的淡淡的香味从来没有让他上瘾。<br/>
七濑陆高潮时好听的叫声从来没有让他上瘾。<br/>
陆温软的嘴唇、柔顺的红发，陆的吐息，陆大胆的索求，陆赤裸的身体，陆环住他的带着肌肉的小腿，插入时总会收紧的媚肉……他没有沉迷，没有因此而产生的成瘾反应。只是稍加享受那刻骨的快乐，只是将视线停留在陆的身上，渴望将其永远锁住而已。对，陆是特别的，从见面之前天就已经有所心理准备，所以这些都是理所当然，在没有陆陪伴的日子甚至连身心都会被渴望左右。这不能算是上瘾，天自然地想，这一定不是上瘾。<br/>
爱瘾是无解的毒，瘾君子借口不断，义无反顾地扑入蛛巢，迷失最初的目的后却毫无察觉；成瘾源的诱补或是有意或是无意，醉人的毒素织就丝网，危险到了极点，反倒让人心甘情愿。</p><p>“哈……天，天……”<br/>
等天稍微从远去的思绪中回过神来时，被他反压在墙面的陆正在因为高潮而发出细碎的呻吟。东京的歌舞伎町满是霓虹灯光，就和他们的每一次“约会”一样，不久前是他带着自己的同性情人穿过了这个声色之地的街道，在不远处就有人流穿过的暗巷做爱。天垂身看去，手指向前按住在被他掀起无袖背心后裸露在外的腰窝。他的视线顺着他好看的腰线向下游走，眼前陆贴身的皮裤早已掉到了膝盖处，那被自己掐出了指痕的双腿正在因快感颤抖不止，而被他抽插过的秘部也正在不断开合。等天把射精不久的分身连着安全套从陆的体内拔出后，他也捞住了陆因为体力不支差点就要跪倒在地的身体。<br/>
“陆，还好吗？”天一边从身后轻嗅着陆的头发，一边将手探向陆的前端，为对方摘掉了那处的胶套：“最近陆都没怎么靠前面射了，是因为后面的小穴那里已经习惯自己高潮了？”<br/>
“还不是……因为你才会变成这样。”陆的胸口不断起伏，趴伏在墙面的身体依旧因为高潮的余韵而泛着玫红色：“天一直在欺负我，非要等我连着去几次才肯射出来……”<br/>
“哦？陆去了多少次？”天轻咬住陆的戴着耳钉的耳垂，用手扎住了自己的胶套：“两次、还是三次？有自己数过吗？”<br/>
“三……四……记不得……”<br/>
天带着陆转过身，指尖夹着的装满精液的安全套还带着些许余温，未等天将其丢掉，陆就已经将脸凑向了天的手边，微红唇瓣贴着满是白浊的胶套：“陆好不容易才榨出那么多天的精子的，这就要丢掉吗？”<br/>
“陆，你在……”<br/>
当着天的面，陆先是张嘴含住了胶套，又在张齿咬破后小声地吮吸、吞咽。多余的白色液体有少许流向了天的指尖，那之后的陆只能捧着他的手细心的舔舐着。他们两个人分明还留在室外的暗巷，陆却痴迷地做着这件事，喉结处微微滚动，笼上一层水雾的红瞳似是有意似是无意地抬眼向天看去，唇边溢出令人酥软的呻吟。<br/>
“嗯，哈……只要全被陆吃掉，就一滴都、哈啊，不会浪费了……”</p><p>“陆……”<br/>
九条天深吸了一口气，七濑陆吞掉他的精液所带来的视觉刺激甚至比他真正和陆做爱时更大，他甚至没有再一次被陆爱抚，却觉得身体的感官也再一次被撩拨了起来——他的陆正在红灯区里穿着大胆的衣服，做着那些最露骨坦诚的举动。天在陆把精液彻底吞净后头脑发热地向前吻去，他重新碰到了那微甜的唇，心里更想做的却是把下半身重新充血的部分塞入陆的口中，让陆尝起来像软糖一样的舌头继续为他服务。<br/>
这是他的陆，他的“恋人”，他一直在追寻的重要的……天觉得自己或许是不正常了，陆闭眼回应着他，细密的睫毛在他们接吻时因为害羞而微微发颤。恋人，他把陆压在墙面，指腹揉捏过对方嫣红的乳首，在陆喘息的间隙轻咬陆的唇瓣。他们真的是恋人吗？无所谓。只要陆属于他就好，S和M之间需要绝对的信任，哪怕是靠着现在这种关系也可以长期的发展下去，只要不让陆从他的手边溜走，只要他……<br/>
“等，等一下，天，天哥，痛……”<br/>
陆在天的怀中轻喘出声，在听到陆喊了他“天哥”之后，天很快松开了攥紧陆的手。<br/>
“抱歉。”天后靠向暗巷另一侧的墙面，身边的陆已经被他吻得嘴唇有些红肿，手腕处也因为他之前的动作而开始泛红。他用手抓过自己的头发，靠着穿堂的冷风和疼痛才冷静了下来：“抱歉，我做得太过了。”<br/>
“不是九条老师的错……哈，哈……”陆总算缓了过来，断续地说道：“每次只要我一说安全词，九条老师就会很快停下来的，对不起！我只是刚才突然想到，我今晚……”<br/>
陆抬头往前看去，在注意到天的下身再次勃起的部分后涨红了脸：“诶？怎么，怎么那里又……”<br/>
“做爱对象的当着自己的面做出刚才那种可爱又色气的事，应该不会有男人不兴奋吧？”天尴尬的别过头，还是最先整理好了两人的衣物，又把自己的外套盖在了陆的肩膀：“而且，陆还穿着这样的衣服。”<br/>
“是为了九条老师才故意这么穿的。”<br/>
“……”<br/>
天停下手：“……陆。”<br/>
“我们认识快一年了，我好像一直不是对天…九条老师很有吸引力。”陆裹紧天披在自己身上正好合身的外套：“我在想，还是保持着之前见面的状态，九条老师会不会对我厌倦……”<br/>
“我没有厌倦过。”<br/>
“嗯？”<br/>
“陆怎样都很好，我没有厌倦过。”这不是假话，天重复了一遍，抬手扶向陆的头发，又把自己的头靠在了对方肩上，甚至光是嗅到其间香味都开始觉得不舍：“陆今晚……”<br/>
“今晚……要早点回去。”陆微笑着摇了摇头：“得去干洗店把原来的衣服换回来，然后……”<br/>
“然后？”天的声音沉了下去。<br/>
“家事。”陆疲惫地垂下眼：“也许得处理一点家里的事，对不起，今晚不行。”</p><p>家事。<br/>
天眯起眼，他的陆就算是面对他这样只有肉体关系的情人，也很少会有隐瞒或伪装，更不要说九条天所知道的事情绝对要比七濑陆本人想象中的更多。他用手抚摸着着陆正在发烫的脸，索性一言不发地看他。他可爱的红发“恋人”先是嘴唇颤抖，再是以满是内疚的语气开了口：“对、对不起。九条老师，明明我还没有让你满足，就这样说要走……”<br/>
“陆真温柔啊，总在替别人着想。”天将额头靠向陆，以极轻的声音说道：“横滨那次我明明害你不开心了，这次反而是我要被你道歉。”<br/>
“因为，因为九条老师是我的……”陆说到这里改了口，露出绵软的微笑：“我可以期待一下天的临别吻吗？就算我只是你的情人。”<br/>
“你可以期待更多的。”<br/>
“九条老师？”<br/>
天单手搂住了陆的肩膀，甚至未给陆反应的机会就带着陆走出了暗巷。灯火笼罩的长街上依旧是人群来往，但在天印象中还算开放的陆反而是紧张地僵直了身体。<br/>
“九条老师？这样感觉怪不好意思的。”<br/>
“哦？陆也会因为这种事害羞啊。”对此天倒是毫不介意，自然的勾起嘴角：“这不太像陆啊，明明过来时也是这个样子，还愿意像刚才那样在室外……”<br/>
“停，停！”陆红着脸叫停：“来的时候天有没有把外套盖在我身上，也不是做爱之后，而且我说了得离开……”<br/>
“这样啊，陆不想我来当你的司机吗？”天在陆的耳边哈了口气，故意用带着撒娇的语气说道：“陆害怕被自己的学生们看到吗？我不行吗？”<br/>
“好啦好啦！我没说不答应。”陆不擅长拒绝人，而天的得寸进尺显然有效，红发男人害羞地的用手盖住自己的耳朵，又咯咯笑道：“我平时很正经的哦，学生们看不出……他们也不可能会来这种地方吧？我只是不想太打扰九条……”<br/>
他的话被天伸来的食指抵住：“陆，叫天。”<br/>
“唉？”<br/>
“陆平时也可以一直叫我‘天’吗？”天问道：“不是做爱的时候，我们一起逛街的时候，或者如果有公开的场合也一样，只要是我们在一起，陆可以不用姓而是用名字叫我吗？”<br/>
“这样……”陆开玩笑地说道：“可要是我那样叫了，我会误以为我们两个正在交往的。”<br/>
——那就这么误以为下去，索性就直接和我交往好了。<br/>
天一时大脑充血到几乎想要将这句话脱口而出，但实际上连他自己都答不出这个问题。他们的相互吸引，他渴望着陆的那份心情究竟是什么？恋爱？还是另一样让他觉得可恨又难以摆脱的东西？<br/>
或许是见天在那之后就没有开口，陆才像是害怕天在生气似地摆了摆手：“天，我会这么叫啦，天！”<br/>
天愣了下，又忍不住憋笑：“呼，陆真可爱，就是太容易被人骗到了。”<br/>
“你在故意骗我吗？”<br/>
“不，不是的。”</p><p>天之前从来没有去过陆住过的地方，定位到了最后指向的终点车程足足有一个半小时，陆在中途直接在汽车后开始更换起衣服。当之前那身有些开放的无袖背心和贴身皮裤被脱下时，天也通过前窗的后视镜看到了陆满是吻痕的胴体。<br/>
他可没有和路人分享这份旖旎风光的癖好，在那之后，天便很快遍用遥控拉开了车内遮光用的纱窗。后座的人自然是很快注意到了这点，等到褪到身上只剩内裤和脚上的白色棉袜后，陆将双腿环在胸前抬头对着后视镜笑道：“天在担心我被什么人看光吗？这么着急。”<br/>
“是啊，我不想其他人看到陆。”天并没移开自己扫向后视镜的视线：“有人瞄到你我会吃醋的。”<br/>
“我已经是天的了。”陆前倾身体，指尖故意划向自己裸露在外的胸口，尚还红肿的红缨周围是一圈青紫的牙印：“你看，这边还有其他的地方都有天留下的标记哦。”<br/>
“啊，对啊，我忘了陆是我的，那陆的身体就只给我一个人欣赏吧。”天拖长声音回应，轿车内属于陆的气息被他捕捉得清晰。身后的男人正在因为他的话又是咯咯地笑：“肉麻。”之后又开始套起自己平时会穿的衣服。<br/>
这自然不是天第一次看到陆当着他的面更衣，他们虽然从未介入过彼此的日常生活，但在私密空间这类事情上，他们早就习惯了露骨的寒暄，同样不会对肉体上的坦诚相见尴尬或避讳。陆的体型和他相仿，却又有着更柔韧也更肌肉丰满的身体，只有九条天才知道七濑陆在做爱的时候究竟有多柔软，哪怕是被他捆绑时都能摆出夸张的姿势任他插入和爱抚。而且陆的腰窝，那椎骨边天然生得的两片酒窝也是天没有的，在后入时天总能能看得一清二楚，只要稍微用拇指按上去就会解锁陆的开关，让陆的身体敏感地浑身发颤……妖精，天想。凯尔特神话中的莲南希会在与诗人相爱时成为诗人灵感的缪斯，可他们同样也会吸食诗人的精气，将誓死不渝的爱定格在诗人英年早逝的生命。明明危险却又让人无法抗拒，明明可恨却又惹人爱怜。如果世上真的存在那种生物，一定就在他的身边，一定就是他的陆。<br/>
九条天借着余光看见七濑陆正在摘掉自己的耳钉，穿上白衬衫和教师常会穿的西装制服后，他的情人已经完全褪去了和他做爱时的孟浪。天的内心突然因此升腾起了一股莫名的快感：诱人又易抱的陆是独属于他的，隐藏在现在这个朴素又亲切、似乎与色欲完全沾不上边的形象下，只有他才有机会剥开严实的外壳看到陆真实的内在，让陆只在他的一个人的面前放浪形骸，只会为了他而绽放。为了不让自己在开车时走神，天在想到这里后用手稍微拉开衣领，上车之前的性爱画面又开始在他的脑海里打转，下身的欲望依旧迟迟没有办法被抚平，他已经开始觉得口干舌燥了。<br/>
“那个，天哥。”<br/>
陆开口后喊的称呼让天愣了下，他在等红路灯时侧头往身后看去：“怎么了？”<br/>
“我想起了我们第一次见面的时候。”穿着西装的陆刚刚拿下他们见面时每次都会带着的隐形眼镜，或许是因为视力不够的缘故，他的眼神显得有些涣散：“天说，如果我叫你‘哥哥’的话你就会停手，这就是我们的安全词。”陆说到这里顿了稍许，没有第一时间戴上眼镜，而是侧头笑了：“然后我不小心喊成了‘天哥’，天停了，我却说了不是想要天停下，而是‘想被天哥温柔对待’……”<br/>
“啊，还有点印象。”天笑。</p><p>第一次见面其实已经是一年前的事了，可那对九条天来说可不能算是初遇。他知道七濑陆，比任何人都清楚，所谓的见面也不过是在了解七濑陆其人的好恶后想到的接近方式。开玩笑一样的聊天往来，开玩笑一样的约会邀请，最后换来的是情人酒店的敲响他的所在的房间门的陆。<br/>
九条天知道那一天其实是七濑陆所在的学校的校园祭，陆在当日的上午或许还被他的哪个学生告白过，在不知情的情况下送出了自己制服的第二颗纽扣。陆就是以那副斯文的教师的打扮进了那个与他的气质格格不入的酒店，因为衣服上少掉的纽扣毫无防备地告诉了天“因为教的班级里的有个学生想要礼物，所以按他的要求送出去了”。<br/>
真是单纯好骗，那时的天这么想到，甚至连学生为了占他便宜才说的谎话都会信，分明是成年男性却在情场上毫无自觉。天眼看着陆当着他的面跪坐下身，大概还是能清楚他们的“约会”究竟应该要去做什么。陆以那副人畜无害的外表抬头看向天，随后他又以随和的语气笑道：“我洗过澡了，身体检查也应该没问题，那么，我应该怎么做？”<br/>
“你甚至没有问过我的名字。”天说。<br/>
“唉？我是第一次找…找S什么的，这样的‘约会’是需要知道彼此的名字的吗？”陆意外的涨红了脸：“陆，……七濑陆，我的名字，我是……”<br/>
“陆是教师吧？”天用手托起陆的下巴：“进门问你的衣服是怎么回事的时候，你就已经把自己的职业身份暴露给我了。”<br/>
“是吗？”那时的陆脸涨得更红了：“我、我确实有时候是很容易说漏嘴，为人师表心理却想着做这种事……我这样，这样会让您觉得扫兴吗？”<br/>
“怎么会？像你这样的人有很多，陆。”天的手指摩挲向陆的唇瓣，他注视着陆好看的亮红色眼镜，又说：“我叫天，九条天。”<br/>
“您是，写小说的那个？我的学生好像有对我提到过您的书……”<br/>
“是吗，他们看过也正常，应该还挺有名的吧？你看，陆，会做这种事的在平时都是正常的普通人，什么职业的都有。”看着惊讶又完全处在状况之外的七濑陆，九条天以磁性地声音继续说道：“我们是一样的，有着每个人都会有的东西，很多人都会以背德和肉欲为耻，但正是因为现在我们都跨过了那条界线，我们才会遇到彼此。”<br/>
他们是一样的，相似的渴求注定会相互牵引，毫无交集的人生注定了会在某一时分交汇，若没有相遇那就制造相遇的机会，那没有牵绊那就主动制造纠缠在一起的契机。那时的九条天是这么想的，他看着陆乖巧地在随后趴下身子，在对方开始为自己解开长裤的拉链舔弄阴茎时不由自主地开了口：“陆，S会对M做很过分的事，如果不说安全词，就算你再痛苦我也不会停手的。”<br/>
“嗯？”陆的舌尖恰好划过天的铃口，他舔得很生涩，能看出来毫无经验，对相关的游戏规则也一窍不通：“S和M做爱是要定暗号才可以的吗？”<br/>
“要定，还是说陆觉得我们只做这一次就够了？”天揉向陆的头发：“这样吧？陆叫我‘哥哥’的时候，无论是什么状况我都会立刻停手。”<br/>
“哈啊，觉得不舒服了就要叫第一次见面的人‘哥哥’吗？好奇怪……”陆轻轻吐息，温顺地垂下眼：“不过这样好像不会弄混，可以哦，九条老师，那就这么叫吧。”</p><p>是啊，很奇怪，天随后的动作开始变得粗暴。陆第一次替他口交的技术实在是差劲透顶，天不过是想要几次借着阴茎在陆的嘴里抽插，陆的牙齿却几次磕得他的前端生疼。如果插入的太深，他身下的人就会难受地干呕，就算抵到陆的喉咙深处，天的阴茎也有好一部分没法完全插入。最后陆只能用手指环住那些没法被含入的部分，一边含着前面一边靠手撸动，一直到天的精液射到了他的脸上和手指上……这些对陆来说都太困难了，可天知道陆还是会为此痴迷，那是陆所渴求的，也是唯独只有天给到的。<br/>
陆渴望疼痛和束缚，渴望粗暴的性爱，就好像一开始就放弃了自我一样，在天的面前只是为了享受这份并不健全的快感。所以他欣然接受了天用来捆住他身体的绳索，接受了来自天的戒尺和天塞入他的后穴的震动玩具，天在让陆高潮过好几次后堵住了能让陆射精的前端，为了更方便插入手指把玩着震动的肛塞，直到陆终于留着泪对他求饶，天才意识到自己的过了火。<br/>
SM的关系？天不在乎他们的关系是什么，但如果成为七濑陆这个人的S会更方便……他是这样想的，但直到临近最后，陆都没有真正喊出定好的安全词，可如果——如果喊他“哥哥”，天知道自己一定会停下，或许会彻底罢手，可是陆却哭着对他笑了。<br/>
“天哥……请亲自……使用我吧，……别停下，我想被你……温柔对待……”<br/>
这是九条天在当时听到的最意外的请求。<br/>
天在那之后几乎想不起自己还做过什么，初次被插入的陆还没有现在这样柔软，可紧致的壁肉却会牢牢吸住他的分身，他与他的陆在交合的同时接吻，青涩的喘息清晰地传入了他耳中，那个时候天清楚的只有一点，他没有办法离开陆，他不会放开陆。既然如此——<br/>
——那就同样让陆也没法离开他吧。无论是以何种感情，哪怕那并不是“相爱”。九条天没有找过除了七濑陆之外的任何一个情人，没有哪个比陆更好了，所以根本没必要。天最后咬着陆的肩膀将自己的精液射进了陆的身体深处，那时候陆已经被他折腾到昏睡在床面，天在第一次后吻去陆无意识落下的眼泪，接着又将自己的唇移向陆起伏的小腹，想象着自己能否像刻画刺青那样，把他的名字永远烙印在陆的身体的那处。<br/>
他要让七濑陆牢记住九条天这个名字。<br/>
他会……</p><p>“其实我很高兴的，那时候天居然真的变得温柔了。”轿车内陆所说的话打断了天的回想，随后红发的男人放轻了声音：“如果那个时候没有天，我也许撑不到一年之后的现在还活着吧，天曾经拯救过我哦。”<br/>
九条天在无人的马路边踩住了刹车。<br/>
“只是开玩笑啦，玩笑！”陆慌乱地解释道，在戴上眼镜后胡乱地擦着眼角：“之前从来没有被天送回过家，所以我才会胡思乱想到第一次见面的事，是因为太高兴了，哈哈，好像得意忘形了……”<br/>
“陆，先把眼镜摘掉。”<br/>
“啊……”<br/>
天解开安全带，从前坐转过身去，抬手最先摘掉了陆的眼镜，那双好看的眼睛里毫不意外地带着泪花，天长呼一口气，在替陆抹掉眼泪的同时说道：“我才是高兴到了要得意忘形的那个，陆。”<br/>
“天？”<br/>
“我也是第一次开车把陆送回家，是陆在主动告诉我你的家在哪，把我带来这附近的啊。”天抬手捂住自己开始发烫的脸：“我也会胡思乱想，不，应该说已经想太多了，陆却说突然说出那么单纯的话来……”<br/>
“不单纯啊。”陆温和地对视向天：“天，别把我当成想法单纯的人，我很认真的。”<br/>
“陆。”天抬手压过后座的座位，他的身体往前了一点，薄唇几乎与陆的唇相贴：“陆，我觉得我们的关系，我们……”<br/>
陆失语了片刻，又抿唇微笑：“呼……”<br/>
“呼，哈哈，天不会是想开什么让我心跳加速的玩笑吧？觉得我们的关系可以更近一步之类的？还是真要交往什么的？”陆笑道：“哈哈，别啦，天说那种话会很奇怪呀。”<br/>
“我也是认真的，陆。”天索性直白地开了口：“我是认真的，我们可以不止是现在这样，陆，我爱你。”<br/>
“天，我也爱你。”陆随即接上的声音清澈又平和：“就是天想的那种，我爱你。”<br/>
“那我们……”<br/>
“但我不能勉强天和我交往。”陆笑眯眯地侧过身子，做出的却是完全出于自卫的动作：“天也不用勉强自己说爱我的……开这样的玩笑，我会信以为真，天只是把我当成床伴反而会让我更好受点。”</p><p>“我带你一起去公开的场合。”天抓住陆的手腕：“如果有记者问，我就告诉所有人你是我的恋人，陆。你生活如果有困难，我可以养你。如果你觉得我陪你的时间不够多，我们就住在一起……”<br/>
“我有我自己的家，我不会和任何人住在一起的。”陆打断了天的话，几乎是条件反射地抽开了自己的手，但随后又垂头改了口：“……对不起，天，我从很早开始就已经习惯一个人生活了。”<br/>
“你一个人。”天皱眉复述。<br/>
“对，我一个……”陆下意识的应道，又抿住了干涩的唇：“我不是需要人照顾的小孩子，天，这里离我家不远了，能让我下车吗？”<br/>
“我换个地方停车，然后陪你一起过去。”<br/>
“不行，天。”陆慌乱抬眼看去：“九条老师，我可以自己处理，只是家里的事……您送我到这里就可以了。”<br/>
“陆被麻烦的人缠上了吧？”天靠回驾驶座：“如果你能处理好，那就不会担心我看到了，而且偏偏是这种时间点，他们找过你不止一次吧？”<br/>
陆沉默片刻，点了点头：“嗯。”<br/>
“债主？”<br/>
“不是。”陆叹气：“七濑家的亲戚。”<br/>
“我明白了。”天语气却毫不意外：“走吧，陆。”<br/>
“天不问我发生了什么？也不会觉得奇怪？”<br/>
“陆会希望我问你吗？没什么好奇怪的。”天重新发动车子，路灯的灯光映出了他轮廓分明的五官，一半在亮处，另一半在阴影下，他自言自语地重复了遍：“没什么好奇怪的。”</p><p>陆没有注意到车内的导航早就被天关去，之后不过是一公里不到的车程，九条天对其后的那段路线了熟于心，七濑陆的家是那条街道上一栋最显眼的洋房，天曾经去过那个地方，在陆根本不知道的情况下，他的印象只有洋房内已经许久未打理的花园，还有大门边上的看上去有二十多年都没有换过的木质名牌，上面印着这家户主的名字。<br/>
七濑陆的父母，七濑陆。<br/>
只有三个人的名字。<br/>
一直都只有三个人的名字。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>